Peregrin Took/Relationships
Family Parents Pippin's father is Paladin Took, the Thain of the Shire. His mother is the matriarch and her name is Eglantine Banks. Siblings Pippin has three sisters: Pearl, Pervinca, and Pimpernel. They are in fact his older siblings and Pippin has no brothers (which is filled by Merry). Merry Brandybuck Out of all the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, Pippin had a closer relationship with Merry, mostly because of their history being cousins and best friends. The two of them steal one of Gandalf's fireworks and have even stole Farmer Maggot's crops together. During their captivity, Pippin sees Merry is dehydrated and grows upset when they feed his cousin blood within the water. He also sees Merry as his older brother, and is probably a brother figure due to the fact Pippin grew up with three older sisters. Frodo Baggins Not only are Frodo and Pippin friends, they are also family. Him, Pippin and Merry would get into all sorts of trouble when Frodo lived in Brandy Hall with his maternal uncle and other family. Pippin joined the Fellowship because of his love and support for Frodo. He willingly gives himself up to the Uruk-Hai to protect Frodo from Sauron's and Saruman's forces. Since the splitting of the Fellowship, the young hobbit was unsure if his older cousin was still alive, but still had much hope for Frodo and Sam, who were making their way to Mordor. Obviously, he states this in ''Return of the King ''to Gandalf. They are eventually reunited in the same movie and joyously reunite to one another. Pippin gives away a sad and final farewell to Frodo, significantly crying while doing so. Both were descended from the Took and Baggins family]] and presumably reunited with each other in the afterlife. Samwise Gamgee Pippin and Sam have been friends since they were presumably children. Sam seems to know him, as he remarks that they shouldn't "trust a Brandybuck and a Took. However, Sam thinks of Pippin as a friend and Pip hopes to reunite with him and Frodo after they have been separated for the longest time. Sam and Pippin are family through the marriages of Sam's daughter, Goldilock and Pippin's son, Faramir. Friends and Allies Aragorn Pippin first met Aragorn while he (Aragorn) is under the alias, Strider. During the time, he mostly makes sure Pippin stays out of trouble. For example, Aragorn stops him from throwing rocks in the water, which only woke the Watcher in the Water. He called Pippin back in Return of the King while the hobbit made his way to the water and goes to pick up Saruman's palantír and even pried the palantir off the hobbit's hand before it could cause Pip any more harm. He later leads a company to save both Pippin and Merry, only to learn that they are safe with Treebeard. They are later happily reunited with them in Isengard. After their ordeals, Aragorn knighted Pippin as a Knight of Gondor and remained friends throughout the years. Gandalf Gandalf is a longtime family friend of Pippin's family ever since Gandalf's friendship with Pippin's great-great-grandfather, Gerontius Took. Gandalf and Pippin didn't really become friends until they spent time in Minas Tirith. They saved each other's lives twice: Gandalf killed an orc that nearly killed Pippin and protected him from the other orcs. Pippin later returned the favor by killing an Orc Gandalf did not see. . Pippin later went to Gandalf for help when Denethor planned to unintentionally kill his own son and also kill himself. He later tried to save Gandalf from the Witch-king of Angmar, only to be scared from the Witch-king's fell-beast. Gimli Pippin met Gimli in Rohan and became companions after joining the fellowship of the Ring. For unknown reasons, Gimli is protective of Pippin, Frodo, Merry and Sam in Lothlórien, believing Galadriel to be an elf witch. Gimli is later participating in the rescue to save Merry and Pippin. Later, they are assured that they survived. However, unlike Aragorn, Gimli does not want to leave Pippin and Merry in Fangorn forest to Treebeard. The dwarf teases them, callign them "young rascals" before they soften him up with "salted pork" being particularly good. It is implied they kept in contact with each other after the War of the Ring. Faramir Pippin first meets Faramir, Boromir's brother, after Gandalf saves the men of Gondor from the Nazgûl. Faramir informs Pippin and Gandalf that the former of the two is the third hobbit he's seen, and informing them that Sam and Frodo are indeed alive. Pippin and Faramir later grows close to the point they are friends, even going as far as revealing that the armor Pippin wears was the things that Faramir wore as well when he was a child. The hobbit later saves Faramir from burning and from his insane father, with Gandalf's assistance. Lady Galadriel Galadriel gifted Pippin with one of the daggers of the Noldorin that had been used in battle. Implication of her foresight, Galadriel says that Pippin will one day find his courage. Enemies Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Pippin Took